1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for mounting a speaker into a wall or a ceiling and particularly apparatus for attaching a speaker baffle to a wall mounted flange.
2. Relevant Art
Currently there are two main approaches to installing a custom installation (CI) speaker into a wall. The first is a single piece flange/speaker baffle assembly. This type is secured to the wall by inserting it through a cut out in the wall and using screws and rotating feet clamp the wall (some use a ring to clamp the wall) between the baffle and the feet. The second is to insert a separate flange into the wall and then come back later and attach the speaker baffle to the flange by some means. There are a few different methods of doing this. One is to screw it to the flange. Another is to use some sort of quick attachment method such as a quarter or half turn screw or a clip in arrangement. In the round type there are also companies using a bayonet mount. What is desired is a quicker, easier and secure mount for attaching the baffle to the flange.